


So Thankful For Many Blessings:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daughters, Dinner, Established Relationship, Family, Family Dinners, Gen, General, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Napping, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reading, Romance, Slash, Sleep, Sleep/Sleeping, Sons, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny reflect on Thanksgiving, What are they grateful?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*





	So Thankful For Many Blessings:

*Summary: Steve & Danny reflect on Thanksgiving, What are they grateful?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett, & his lover, & partner, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams hosted a wonderful Thanksgiving dinner for their ohana, & they had a wonderful ohana. They had so much fun activities planned, & everyone enjoyed themselves, & had fun during the day.

 

Everyone helped with the cleanup, & putting everything away, before they left. Once that was done, The Couple could relax, & enjoy the rest of their holiday. Grace, & Charlie were curling up against Steve, The Five-O Commander had them wrapped protectively in their arms. "We love you, Steve", The Children said in unison. They fell asleep in his arms, after he read them a story about Thanksgiving.

 

"It had been a wonderful day", Danny observed with a smile, as they settled on the couch, & had the kids settled too, "Yeah, It was, I am so glad that we managed to pull it off today", The Former Seal said with a bigger smile. They kissed Charles "Charlie" Williams Edwards, & Grace William's head, as they relaxed with a fire behind them, that Danny had started.

 

"The one thing, I am so grateful, so thankful for many blessings, is that I am grateful for you, Danno, You came into my life at the right time", Steve said, as they shared a kiss. The Handsome Blond smiled, & said, "I am **_very_** thankful, I am thankful for you",  & they made out for awhile, & they cuddled up with the kids, & fell asleep with them.

 

"Happy Thanksgiving, Danno", Steve said sleepily, & Danny smiled, & said, "Right back at ya". They reached across, & held hands, as they fell asleep. They knew that they had a lot to be grateful, & they also knew that, if they stick together, They accomplished anything, & be successful.

 

The End.


End file.
